1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock absorber generating a damping force by controlling a flow of oil generated by sliding movement of a piston inside a cylinder.
2. Related Art
As a shock absorber used as a rear cushion which suspends a rear wheel of a motorcycle with respect to a vehicle body, for example, there is known a shock absorber including a cylinder in which oil is sealed, a piston slidably fitted into the cylinder, a piston rod connected to the piston and extending to an outside of the cylinder, and a damping force generating apparatus adjusting damping force by controlling a flow of oil generated by sliding of the piston inside the cylinder. As a shock absorber in which variable damping force is generated, there is also known a shock absorber using a solenoid actuator as a damping force generating apparatus which is configured to control a flow amount of oil by changing a current quantity.
Such a damping force generating apparatus is known to include a pressure control valve for controlling a pressure which has a valve body, a valve seat on which the valve body is seated, a plunger biasing the valve body to the valve seat in the axial direction to adjust a valve-opening pressure, and a solenoid actuator adjusting thrust of the plunger. In the above pressure control valve, the valve body and the plunger are pushed back by a pressure difference between front and rear of the pressure control valve to space the valve body from the valve seat for allowing oil flow (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5,290,411).